Cookies, Kisses and Santa Clause
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: "I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause!" "Did you now?" / Dedicated to my gurl, Sophia. *heart*


**Disclaimer: Dan Schnieder is obviously a grown man. I turned fourteen this year and put on a bra this morning, therefore, I am not Dan Schnieder.**

**Oh, and I don't own Sophia either. Well, I don't think I do. She's named after one of my bestest friends. (Follow her on twitter. FCLizGilliesBr )**

Beck Oliver was in the kitchen of his house, making cookies with his wife and daughter on Christmas Eve. Well, they were _supposed_ to be making cookies for Santa, but it wasn't exactly going as planned. When it was time to add the flour to the dough, they spent nearly half an hour chasing one another, hands full of the powerdery white flour. Sophia, his five year old daughter had started it. Or, maybe it was Jade that put her up to it. He didn't know. But they had fun, and that was all that matters, right?

One the dough was finally made, Jade brought out the cookie cutters. He picked one in the shape of a star, Jade picked the Christmas Tree and Sophi picked the heart. And they went to work shaping the bland-looking dough into the desired shape. Upon Jade's request, they separated it into three sections and added food coloring to it. Jade made her's red. Blood red, to be exact. Beck chose a simple blue and Sophia picked pink. While they were mixing in the colors, Sophi ran over to the Hallmark Countdown-To-Christmas ornament hanging on their Christmas tree. "Five hours, thirty-six minutes, twelve seconds until Christmas!" She yelled, as giddy as a kid could be.

Her parents laughed softly at their only child. She was truly a miracle. After trying for a child for about six months, they went to a doctor, who told them Jade couldn't have children. He told him that she wasn't 'fertile'. So, they went to another doctor, who told them the same thing. And another, and another. The last doctor sent them to a specialist, who might be able to help them. However, once they had made an appointment, he told them the same thing all the others had. "Beck, your wife isn't fertile. She can't have children. I'm sorry." They were beginning to grow frustrated.

Then, one day, Jade woke up and wasn't feeling well. She threw up two or three times. They thought, at the moment, that it was just a stomach virus. Then, Jade missed her period. The next day, they went back to the specialist. He said those three words they had been dying to hear for just over a year. "Congradulations. You're pregnant."

During the pregnancy, there were a number of complications. During birth, the umbilical cord got wrapped around little Sophia's neck, nearly choking her. In the end, the doctors had to perform a C-section. It was a very painful process, but Jade had always liked pain. Despite everything the doctors had told them, warning them that their daughter would likely be born with heart problems, brain damage, or a number of other things. But Sophia was born perfectly healthy.

The moment she was in Jade's arms, her world was complete. She'd never want anything again. With her loving husband by her side and her daughter in her arms, she had all she needed. Cat, Andre and Tori were in the waiting room, and had been for hours. Beck walked out to tell them that Sophi was born, and was completely healthy. They all took their turn holding her, complimenting how she was the perfect mix of Beck and Jade. Her skin tone was somewhere between the two, not quite as dark as Beck's but not at all as pale as Jade's. She had Jade's icy blue eyes and her nose. Her smile was bright and beautiful like Jade's, but somewhat crooked like Beck's. She was absolutely perfect.

Now, looking at their little bundle of joy, they looked over at one another, knowing they were thinking the same thing. Beck wrapped an arm around his wife, he'd never get tired of saying that, and kissed her temple. They really hadn't changed much since high school. Jade had mellowed out a little, but she still wore the multi-colored extensions and still dressed in mostly black. His hair was still grazing his shoulders, he still had those obsessions with plaid flannel button downs and 'man-jewelery'. They didn't fight as much as they did when they were younger, and she smiled alot more. The only real difference was that now they had Sophi to take care of. They completely spoiled her. But didn't let her get cocky. Just let her know that they love her. And really, who wouldn't give into those eyes? No one.

His lips made their way to Jade's mouth in a small kiss, but Sophia didn't let it slide. "Ew!" They heard her call as she entered the room. Beck felt Jade smile against his lips before she pulled away. Once Sophi made her way back over to them, they finished the cookies and put them in the oven.

Later that night, they sat around watching Christmas specials. Including Santa Paws, Sophi loved it. The Nightmare Before Christmas, Jade's favorite. And lastly, It's A Wonderful Life, because even though Jade teased him relentlessly for it, Beck still loved it.

(.x.)

It was close to one in the morning and Beck and Jade had just finished setting up Sophia's Christmas presents under the tree. Beck had dressed up as Santa jsut because he could. Jade, however, preferred to stay in her pajamas. They ate the cookies and drank the milk, just as Santa is supposed to do. Jade filled her stocking as Beck was putting the last few gifts under the tree.

Once they were finished, Jade noticed she was standing under the misletoe. She smirked at Beck and pulled him in for a kiss. He obediently obliged, smiling into it. The kiss deepened quickly and soon her hands were in his hair and his were around her waist, pulling her closer, as if it were possible.

The two were so involved in their kiss that they never heard the footsteps behind them, or the soft giggle of a small girl.

(.x.)

The next morning, Sophia woke them up by jumping on their bed. "Mooooooommy! Daaaaaaaddy! Wake up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The small bruntette yelled ecitedly. They slowly and let her drag them into the living room. She let go of thier hands and ran to the tree while Jade grabbed her camera. Jade took as many pictures as she could. Making a photographic memory of every single moment. After Soph was pretty much finished with her presents, and things had calmed down a bit. Jade's head was resting on Beck's shoulder, his arms around her while their daughter played with her new Barbies. Beck turned to her with a smirk, "So," He said coyly. "What did you _me_ for Christmas?" She smiled brightly at him and took her hand in his. After lightly kissing his jaw, she whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

His face became a mixture of emotions, first disbelief, then shock, followed by sheer joy, then replaced my pure love. With a huge smile on his face, he kissed his beautiful wife gleefully. Trailing small kisses down her neck. Then made his way back up to her mouth. He pulled away and just grinned at her. She placed a small peck to his lips, just as Sophia turned towards them and giggled. She sat beside her father, "Daddy, guess what I saw last night!" She giggled again, with that innocence that only a child has. "What did you see last night, baby?" he asked her, kissing the top of her head and pulling her towards them.

"I saw mommy kiss Santa Claus!" She spoke, as if it were a huge surprise.

"Did she now?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

Jade just supressed a laugh.

**a/n: Done! I hope you guys like this! I was trying to think up an idea for a Bade Christmas story, since there aren't many up. (Seriously! There should be at least two dozen up by now! I've only read two!). But, as I was saying, I was trying to think of an idea. For a few days I couldn't think of anything at all, then I was in WalMart and saw Barbies lying around for Christmas, which lead me to think that I should give them a kid. Then, on the radio, that song was playing. Y'know "I saw mommy kissing Saaaaanta Claus. Underneath the mistletoe last night..." Yeah, that one. Then, I gave it my story when I was born. Not the one with not being able to have the kid. The umbilical cord thing. **

**Anywho, I hope you like this Sophie! You know I love you, girl! **

**I'm thinking I may do a sequel to this. What do you guys think?**

**Review? Pwease? :)  
><strong>


End file.
